STTH Part 1: The Legendary Goshinboku
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: Heero Yuy discovers that he is Kagome’s cousin. In a visit to her home, he gets dragged into the war in the Feudal Era, along the way making new alliances and forming strong bonds with friends.
1. Lost And Found

New fic. Going to be incredibly long. Have 8 chapters done so far in part one, and there are 10 parts. This is a megalithic crossover, so the stories will twist and turn.

Title: Stranger Things Have Happened

Subtitle: Part One:The LegendaryGoshinboku (God Tree)

Author: Miaka Kennyuuki

Rated: PG for now

Pairings: none yet

Warnings: random Japanese, random fashion show descriptions, random plot turns, just randomness. Humongous amounts of OOCness. Oh, and implied Shounen ai

Summary: Part One: Heero Yuy discovers that he is Kagome's cousin. In a visit to her home, he gets dragged into the war in the Feudal Era, along the way making new alliances and forming strong bonds with friends.

Note: I am well aware that I fucked up some timelines. It was needed.

Note 2: This is a gargantuan crossover. Gundam Wing, Ranma 1/2, DN Angel, Kingdom Hearts, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-gi-Oh, Negima: Magister Negi Magi, Saiyuki, Harry Potter, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, WB's Supernatural, WB's Smallville, Charlaine Harris's Sookie Stackhouse series, and possibly new random mangas I'm reading. It evolves. (Seriously, Supernatural and Smallville were, like, accidents.) Hope you enjoy.

**Part One:The LegendaryGoshinboku**

_Chapter One: Lost and Found_

Heero Yuy, noted war hero and Gundam pilot, ran on his custom-built gundanium treadmill as his roommate, also an accomplished war hero, collected the mail in front of their modest, two-story house just outside of Kissimmee, Florida. Heero, recently turned fifteen years of age, pushed a series of buttons, increasing the velocity of the treadmill and working his slim, muscled body further. Sweat soaked into his black spandex biker shorts and forest green tank top, pooling under his arms and in any free crevice the perspiration could find.

A door slammed deeper inside the house, and the sound of footsteps moved toward the room Heero was currently in. Without breaking stride, Heero slipped a small gun from a hidden pocket on the treadmill and waited. A moment later, the lithe form of the oriental pilot of Shenlong Gundam, Chang Wufei, entered the makeshift gym. There was warmth in the usually cold, disdainful onyx eyes, and his hair, normally pulled back in a painfully tight ponytail, was loose around his shoulders. Instead of the Chinese style clothing he typically favored, Wufei was wearing a worn pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt two sizes too big, more for comfort than for actual style.

"Good morning, Heero," Wufei said, smiling. "The usual in the mail. Bills, bills, bills, junk, porn magazine subscription offer, food coupon, bills."

Heero nodded back, before giving a smile of his own. "What was that third to last one again?" Wufei frowned and Heero grinned. "Just kidding. Nothing new, then?" he questioned. Wufei looked thoughtful, flipping through the mail slowly.

"Hmm…as a matter of fact, yes, there is a letter here addressed to a Ranmaru Hideyoshi Koishikawa, c/o (care of) Heero Yuy," he read, looking up at Heero. "You know a Koishikawa?"

"No. But it does have my name on it. Read it to me. I don't want to break my stride," Heero commanded. Wufei snorted.

"You know damn well that you can read, pilot a Gundam and have a snack without breaking your stride, Yuy." He sighed. "Fine, Yuy. Here goes. _'Dear Heero Yuy. Or should I say, Ranmaru Koishikawa? Sorry, that was a bit forward of me. Alright, I'm writing to you because…well, because I knew your mother.'_ " A sound from Heero cause Wufei to look up. "You okay, Yuy?"

Heero nodded, looking at his feet as they ran miles in place, his thoughts swirling in confusion. _Knew my mother? _I _didn't even know my mother, how could this stranger claim to have known her? _"Continue, please, Wufei," he said, his voice slightly unsure. The situation would have surprised and disturbed many back during the war.

"Umm, alright. _'My name is Ayame Higurashi, maiden name Koishikawa. I am your late mother's sister. And before you ask, Minami wasn't married when she had you, and I don't know your father's name, therefore, you are a Koishikawa through and through. Anyway, the reason I'm writing is because I recently discovered you existed, under an alias, of course, and immediately looked you up. A nice old man dropped by and left me some information and some pictures. Were you aware that you look just like your mother did at your age, minus the eyes?'_ Wufei continued.

"Jay," Heero said immediately. "He is the only one with that kind of information."

"Maybe he's having one of his mad scientist moments and decided you need to experience a 'full and happy life'," Wufei suggested. "I mean, that's why Master Oh is paying for out house. He claims he wants me to be happy in this peace time."

Heero frowned. "Maybe. Is there anything else?" Wufei nodded, holding up the letter again. This time he squinted and glared at the paper.

"One moment," he said, disappearing into another room. He returned with a pair of frameless spectacles, adjusting them quickly on his face. A blush graced his cheeks, despite the time he'd lived with Heero. Even to an ex-scholar, glasses were embarrassing. He cleared his throat and once again focused on the letter. Heero watched, amused.

"_'Your mother's eyes were such a beautiful chocolate brown, everyone in our family was envious of her. You most likely received that beautiful blue color from your father. I understand he was American? No matter. To the point. I want you to come visit me and my family. If not to live with us.'_" Wufei stopped, looking up at Heero to gauge his reaction. Heero just nodded for him to continue. "_'I know this is a lot to take in at once, but you're family. I just want to be sure you're happy, and that you know you have people to depend on, that love you unconditionally. There's your cousin, Kagome. She's fifteen, just starting high school. And you're other cousin, Souta. He's ten years old. And of course, your grandfather Ibutsu. He's a little eccentric, but very loving. If you decide you want to try, please call us at 434-7023, in Kyoto, Japan. Remember Ranmaru, we all love you and look forward to seeing you. Signed, Ayame Higurashi, Sunset Shrine, Kyoto, Japan.'_"

Heero was quiet for a long time. A family. He had a family. And from the looks of it, Jay had known about this. Suddenly he was very angry, and actually stumbled on the treadmill. Wufei hurried forward and pressed the 'slow', then 'stop' buttons, allowing Heero to stumble off and plop heavily into a Lay-Z-Boy beside Wufei's weight set.

"You okay, Heero?" the Chinese boy asked, his brow creased with worry. Heero looked up at Wufei, wonder in his eyes. "A family," he whispered. Then, for the first time in quite a while, he smiled. A wide, brilliant, slightly cautious but nonetheless happy smile. "Wufei?"

"Yes, Heero?" Wufei asked, his eyebrows rose but an answering smile on his lips.

"Bring me the phone."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Cousin Kagome

**Seiteki-san**? Sorry, no Kagome/Duo. She is simply a necessary evil for this fanfiction. I don't want to foreshadow, but...

**Kaaera-san**, other pilots will be popping up depending on my mood. Keep in mind that plot turns in here are pretty much random. Expect weird things.

**Mordac-san**, fixed the grammar problem, thanks. If you'd like to, a beta is definitely welcome. Email me.

**Shin-san,** a little angst makes a better brew. Look to the future!

**hEEROsBabYsISTEr-san**, your name was fun to write. Thanks for the compliment. I will try to do this justice. It's been a while since I've seen Inuyasha, so if you ever have an idea, go ahead and tell me.

**Hikaru-san**, do you know to who you speak? 1x2 is the One True Pairing, baby!

**crazy-lil-nae-nae-san**, why thank you!

Title: Stranger Things Have Happened

Subtitle: Part One: Legend of the Goshinboku (God Tree)

Author: Miaka Kennyuuki

Rated: PG for now

Pairings: none yet

Warnings: random Japanese, random fashion show descriptions, random plot turns, just randomness. Humongous amounts of OOCness. Oh, and implied Shounen ai

Summary: Part One: Heero Yuy discovers that he is Kagome's cousin. In a visit to her home, he gets dragged into the war in the Feudal Era, along the way making new alliances and forming strong bonds with friends.

Note: I am well aware that I fucked up some timelines. It was needed.

Note 2: This is a gargantuan crossover. Gundam Wing, Ranma 1/2, DN Angel, Kingdom Hearts, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Negima: Magister Negi Magi, Saiyuki, Harry Potter, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, WB's Supernatural, WB's Smallville, Charlaine Harris's Sookie Stackhouse series, and possibly new random mangas I'm reading. It evolves. (Seriously, Supernatural and Smallville were, like, accidents.) Hope you enjoy.

**Part One: Legend of the Goshinboku**

_Chapter Two: Cousin Kagome_

The Kansai International Airport was bustling with people from all over the world. Which Heero and Wufei knew personally because they had been seated beside a talkative blonde who just _had_ to tell them _everything_ about Japan, _despite_ their earlier statement of having _researched_ it. It made for a longer than normal plane ride.

_Baggage for Flight 932, Orlando, Florida to Kansai Region, will be at Baggage Claim 13 _said a perky announcer over the intercom in clear English. She repeated the message in Japanese, German, and French, before giving up and hoping everyone would follow everyone else.

"That's us, Yuy," Wufei said, hefting his carry-on. Heero nodded and they headed in the correct direction.

"Was customs ever that bad when we were soldiers?" he asked. "I almost didn't get to bring my Browning III."

Wufei laughed. "We never went through customs during the war, Yuy, remember? And the only reason we got through now is because I called Une and had her pretend we were Preventers agents that conveniently forgot our badges because we were "on vacation". I mean, who would buy that?" Both boys laughed, but Heero quickly sobered.

"Do you think my…aunt…will mind the guns?" he asked meekly. Wufei slung an arm around Heero's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Heero. Remember, Jay gave her a file on you. She probably knows you recently fought in a major war. And she claims to be very accepting," he reasoned. "So relax. She would have to be a fool to let a little thing like 23 guns, 14 hand grenades and a rocket launcher come between you."

Heero laughed, returning the embrace. "Do you have any idea how dysfunctional we must sound, Wufei?" he asked.

"Of course," Wufei scoffed. "I watch Arrested Development too, you know." The comment successfully dragged another laugh from Heero, before the half-Japanese teen sobered again.

"It makes me think about the others," he said softly. "I wonder how they are."

Wufei sighed. "I'm sure they're fine, Heero. Now relax. You've got a family to meet. Smile. And not the one you gave when Relena just missed being shot by Duo that one time in Belgium. Right amount of happy enthusiasm, too much blood lust, Yuy."

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," Heero said determinedly.

"There's the Perfect Soldier I know and love," Wufei said, squeezing Heero's shoulder. Something to Heero's right caught his eye. A teenage girl, s little boy, a middle aged woman, and an old man. The old man was the only one wearing the clothes fit for a shrine. "Don't look now, Yuy, but I think I see your family."

Heero whipped around so fast it almost gave Wufei whiplash. "What? Where? How do you know?" he demanded.

"To your right. And my first clue was the big sign they're holding that says 'OUR LONG LOST FAMILY, RANMARU KOISHIKAWA! WE LOVE YOU!' Of course, I could be wrong," Wufei joked. Heero smacked him playfully, a great change from the angry punches he used to deliver during Operation Meteor, when he was still a raged filled child.

"Not funny," he muttered, blushing as he looked at his family for the first time. Wufei snickered beside him, then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the group. He bowed to each in turn.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Watashi wa Chang Wufei desu1," Wufei said, introducing himself. He nudged Heero, who stumbled forward.

"He…Heero Yuy desu2," he mumbled. At his words, the woman in group squealed, dropped the sign and glomped him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Later, Sunset Shrine_

Kyoto was fairly close to the Kansai International Airport, so it took very little time to get back to the Higurashi residence, the Sunset Shrine.

As soon as the small car stopped, Ibutsu-jiisan3 exited the car and entered the main building of the shrine, mumbling something about setting new fuda (paper talismans) to ward demons. It didn't seem to alarm the Higurashis, so Heero didn't allow it to bother him.

Leaving the car was…interesting. Because of the lack of space – and the fact that Heero had forgotten to mention Wufei in his first initial call to his family – they'd had to squish in. Wufei ended up on Heero's lap, and Souta ended up in the trunk portion, which was, luckily, like that of a Volkswagen. The whole ride, Heero had made obscene references to Wufei's extreme weight, causing the Chinese boy to attack him as soon as they were out of the car. Heero's laughter rang clear and loud in the pre-dusk air, and Wufei's husky laugh followed. Nearby, Mrs. Higurashi smiled. Heero wasn't half as damaged as the Doctor claimed. He seemed like a perfectly healthy boy to her.

"Come along, boys," she called. "Kagome is going to show you your room so you can get settled." She bowed to Wufei. "I'm terribly sorry you have to share, but Ranmaru failed to…inform me of any additional guests."

Wufei grinned, smacking Heero on the head. Heero glared at him in irritation. "It's okay, Higurashi-san. Heero simply forgot in his excitement. But don't worry. Heero and I are already roommates, so it won't be a problem."

Mrs. Higurashi looked up, curious. "Roommates? I've heard of close friends, but don't you think coming all the way to Japan with him is a bit much?" she asked. "Unless…" She blushed. "Oh, gomen nasai4. I didn't realize you were _that_ kind of roommate."

"What kind of…?" Wufei questioned, confused. When Heero's face flamed and he nudged him, light damned. "Oh. Oh! Oh no no no, we aren't like that. Heero's just a friend, like a brother to me. We fought in some wars together. We aren't in a relationship in that way." Wufei grinned. "Not that he doesn't want to be…"

"Wufei!" Heero yelled , his face beginning to resemble a tomato. Before anyone of them could say more, Kagome came to the front door of the house. "Okaasan5, the guest room is ready!"

"Alright, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi called back. She turned to the two teens. "Shall we?" They followed her into the house, down a hallway, and past two bedrooms – one covered in Sanrio merchandise, and one covered in Gundam merchandise. Wufei raised an eyebrow at that. The scientist had said they had endorsed a few things to pay for repairs, but bed sheets?

"Here we are. Otousan6 found an extra twin bed for you, Chang-san. It will be a bit cramped, I'm afraid," Mrs. Higurashi said. Both Heero and Wufei bowed low.

"It's perfect, Higurashi-san. Arigatou gozaimasu7," they chorused. Mrs. Higurashi blushed.

"Just get some rest boys. Kagome will show you around Kyoto tomorrow," she said. "Oh, and Heero, dear? Call me Ayame-obasan8. Oyasuminasai9."

"Oyasumi10," the boys chorused again. Mrs. Higurashi left and Heero let out a huge breath.

"Do you think she liked me?" he asked anxiously, stripping out of his trench coat and throwing it over his suitcase, his red shirt soon following.

"Of course she did, Yuy," Wufei said, pulling off his white turtle neck. "She's your aunt. She loves you. Now her kids, I don't know about. Coke and Soda, was it?"

"Kagome and Souta," Heero corrected, laughing. "It's comments like that that make me wonder how the hell you managed to learn Japanese."

"No more Altron until I got it right. A method Master Oh borrowed from your Jay. I was such a brat at the time, I sulked for days," Wufei replied, smiling a bit at the memory.

"Or you would of, if Duo hadn't spent your Earth bound days teasing you about missing your "precious Nataku", ne11?" Heero added. Wufei scowled at the memory, then joined in Heero's laughter.

"I wonder how the little brat is."

"Probably in some big city, raising hell. You know how Duo is," Heero said, smiling at the memories.

"Yes, but do we know how he _is_? That disappearing act he pulled after the Eve Wars was worthy of you, Yuy," Wufei reflected. "All that time clinging to you paid off."

Heero frowned. "I despise clinging. Duo didn't cling." His frown deepened. "But Relena Peacecraft, she was the Queen of Cling."

"Let's hope your love life improves then, shall we?" Wufei suggested mockingly. "In the meantime, get some sleep. As Duo would say, you never know what you might need the energy for tomorrow: walking, talking, fu--."

"I remember," Heero interrupted tersely. He slid into bed and pulled up the covers. "Oyasumi, Wufei."

"Oyasumi."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"…and this is Nishiki-kouji market, the absolute best place to eat in Central Kyoto," Kagome finished the first part of her tour for lunch, pointing out all the Shokuudo (eating places), Izakayas (pub-style restaurants) and plain old sweet shops all around the market.

Heero, who wasn't paying much attention, turned to look in a window, and froze. He blinked, unable to believe what he was seeing. He blindly reached behind him and grabbed Wufei's arm, dragging him forward. "What do you see?" he demanded.

"A boy dressed in black dancing crazily around a candy shop that looks strangely like…hey, I know that ass! That's Duo!" Wufei answered.

"Thought so," Heero whispered. He watched for a moment longer, before whipping around angrily, frowning at Wufei. "And why, exactly, do you know that ass?"

Wufei shrugged. "Long story. Don't feel like talking about it now. Want to go inside?" Before he could answer, Wufei grabbed his wrist. "Higurashi-san, we're going in here!" he called. Kagome nodded. Before he could truly resist, Heero was dragged into the candy shop.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**To Be Continued….**

1 Ohayo gozaimasu. Watashi wa Chang Wufei desu. – Good morning. My name is Chang Wufei.

2 Heero Yuy desu. – I'm Heero Yuy.

3 Ibutsu-jiisan. – Grandpa Ibutsu.

4 Gomen nasai!. -Sorry!

5 Okaasan. – Mother.

6 Otousan. – Father.

7 Arigatou gozaimasu. – Thank you very much.

8 Ayame-obasan. – Aunt Ayame.

9 Oyasuminasai. – Good night.

10 Oyasumi. – 'Night.

11 …ne? - …right/isn't it so?


End file.
